The Many Things I Hate About Oshitari Kenya
by beibei51596
Summary: She can't hold back those emotions... HATE. ANGER. SADNESS. PAIN. against that one person. The one person that ruined everything for her... How can this one little thing cause so much trouble? Can this hatred turn into love? KenyaxOC. Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

**I just started writing and I hope you guys like it. Please, don't be too harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is in the copyright of Konomi Takeshi. I own Nomaiya Academy.**

**

* * *

**

_That blond speed demon...I hate him...I'll hate him for the rest of my life..._

It was a breezy summer day. My last year at Shitenhouji will begin...with Oshitari Kenya...Why? Why does this have to happen? Why of all people? Why is it with him? Why do I have the same class as him? I still remember the entrance ceremony for my first year here at Shitenhouji. There was the same gentle breeze like the one today. The problem came as the year progressed into the second term. That one project kill my chances of getting that one high school academic scholarship at the prestigious Nomaiya Academy.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Okay, class, we have a history project about the Edo Period," the teacher announced._

_Half the class groaned with annoyance. The teacher seemed to not really care. School work is school work. But sadly I was one of them too. History was not one my my best subjects. Neither was Science. I mean, come on, do we really need it outside of school? But that depends on what you are going to do outside school when it's over. But who else is going to use it in their regular life, right? But I wasn't too bad. I managed to pass both those class with a A-. Talk about close call. I know that doesn't seem that bad of a grade but I have Nomaiya Academy looking at my grades from my first year of middle school to my third year. I bet if I get a B+ I'm off the list of people who have chances of getting the Academic Scholarship. I really wanted that scholarship badly. Nomaiya Academy High School has at least 20% of its students accepted to other colleges abroad. I know you see that the odds are slim but when you really think about it, it's about that grade. It's about 20% of the total grade that gets accepted. Not if they apply or not. So the odds are pretty nice._

"_Now, I announce who your partners are." the teacher said. I was praying my heart out to get someone smart like Shiraishi-kun or Midori-kun. I don't have a crush on them. They are just the smartest students in class 1-2 who just happen to have lots of fan girls for first-years. (crazy, right?) Our teacher was already naming the pairs out until Shiraishi-kun's name popped up._

"_Shiraishi Kuranosuke," the teacher said. _Hope it's me, hope it's ME! _"You are with Midori Jun."_

_The class, as well as me, shouted, "WHAT!" _

_That was just not fair. They are already the smartest. I bet to them, it's going to be the easiest project...now every dumb students chances sunk into the chafe of depression. That Oshitari kid is screwed I bet. History is his very VERY worst subject._

"_Seinin Yui," the teacher called. I stood up, "Hai." "You are paired up with Oshitari Kenya." I stared at the teacher blankly and the only words that were able to come out were, "Eh?"_

_

* * *

_

**This is a little bit like a prequel of the actual story. There will be some random OC s coming and going but they are only to support the story and not actually be in them. Hope you guys like this and R&R! If there are any mistakes please tell me so I can rewrite this. Critiques are great but I hope you guys can soften those though!**

**And I'm sorry about this cliffhanger...BUT...I hope you guys liked it.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n:**

**I'm sorry to confuse people with the random OC Midori Jun. He is just there to make Shiraishi seem more human rather than an overly perfect guy (but that would be the best...). But he is just there to support the story in some ways...and it called for pairs in a project so I went with two smart people as partners (so unfair).**

**For the time, it's going to be like Ouran High School Host Club. But it's going to stay a forever time in May-June. The story won't go into July-August, where the tennis tournaments start. (or Zaizen's birthday!) It may seem like months but the story will stay in the May-June time. I just can't go into the story when it interlinks with the national or the U-17 camp. The U-17 camp starts in November, but September and October aren't sustainable in the story! My brain sustained much damaged trying to figure out how the story is going to progress.**

**In Japan, school starts in the spring, like in April. I want it to follow Japan's system and make sense. It's going to be too complicated if it goes into the National Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Copyrights go to Konomi Takeshi.**

**

* * *

**

_That one project ruined everything for me...and it's all his fault..._

I was lost in my thoughts and memories. It was just that one project and that one idiot and ruined everything...

_Flashback_

"_You are partnered with Oshitari Kenya." were the words I heard...What I didn't hear was, "You are so screwed. You have just lost your academic scholarship..."_

_All I could do was stare at the teacher, then at Oshitari, then back at the teacher, then back at Oshitari...it continued on and on. Oshitari-kun's face was red. Almost the whole class knew that Oshitari-kun is HORRIBLE at History. I can hear the students whisper, "That's so sad for Seinin-san...Wasn't she trying to get that Nomaiya scholarship thing?..." All of those comments were true. Oshitari sucked at history and I'm screwed and I have no chance at the scholarship anymore. My whole world just fell apart then and there._

"_Ummm...Sensei?" I began asking, "Can I have a different partner?"_

"_No, Yui. I feel that it would be better if you were partnered with Oshitari since you work so well when you are tutoring other students. You help them push and you make sure they don't slack off. That is why I thought you were a better choice than Kuranosuke or Jun. I don't think that Kenya would be able to cooperate with them." sensei explained. It sounded like he was complimenting me while insulting Shiraishi-kun, Midori-kun, and Oshitari-kun._

"_Uhhh...I'll try my best?" I reluctantly said. I turn around to look at Oshitari-kun. He was looking down at his desk, blushing ferociously. I felt sorry him. He had the reputation of being the dumbest in History. Sensei continued on announcing the partners._

_After sensei finished announcing the partners he told us to go to our partners to talk about what topic to do for the project. We ended up taking the topic about Japan's first steam warship Kanrin Maru and the Japanese Embassy to the United States. We both agreed. He was going to make the small scale replica of the Kanrin Maru and I'm going to make the the report of the Japanese Embassy to the United States. The project was going to be due 2 __ｽ __weeks later. _

_We both went to each others' houses and went to the library everyday during lunch, after school, and weekends. But I always ask him to see how the ship is doing. It was only 40 centimeters long. He couldn't mess up on that. When we finished, He went to his drums and started to do a drum roll for fun. I started to be friends with him. We hung out a lot and I started to help him get better at history. We celebrated when he got his first A on a test. I started to know some of his friends like Kuranosuke-kun and Hitouji-kun. We started to call each other by out first names. It may have been weird since we only hung around each other for the project but we are young. It's best to get close with friends to get an even closer relationship in the future._

_The day the project is due..._

"_YOU WHAT!" I screamed. Kenya had just told me that his iguana had been taken out of it's cage and it, apparently, ate it and dismantled it to pieces._

"_I'msosorry!I'MSOSORRY!" he jabbered. I couldn't understand what he said. He is the fastest. So I demanded him to repeat it more slowly._

"_I'm so sorry! I took him out to take a bath but when I put him into the water and he jumped out and I thought he got lost in the house or ran out so I went outside to go look for him for a few minutes but when I got to my room I saw that he broke it apart and ate some of it! I'M SO SORRY!" he said again. He began to bow like a mad man. Other students began to look at us weirdly. I was embarrassed by this._

"_S-Stop bowing Kenya!" I stammered. He stopped but his face was still red. He looked like he was turning to the many shades of pink and red. "It's fine Kenya-kun...at least we have the report..." I was hoping that the Kanrin Maru replica would boost points for us. _

"_Since you didn't help out with the project, I'll let you do most of the presentation. But you do have the report, right?" I asked. My home didn't have a printer. I would always go to the local library to print things out. My lifestyle is less than frugal. But when I asked him, he looked at me blankly. From that look, I knew what happened, he didn't print papers._

_Flashback End_

I still remember that day. Sensei had said, "I'm sorry, but I will have to fail you both." My reputation dropped along with my chance to get the Nomaiya scholarship. That one project made a dent in my report card. I cried for days and I never spoke to him for months. As those months went by, my hatred against him grew. We lost our close relationship and we started calling each other by out last names again. I've been in the same class as him for two years. I just hope this year I'm in a different class (I am praying like my life depends on it). I walk over to look at the list when someone grabs me by the shoulder. My first reaction is to attack. I grab the hand and I tried to swing him forward. I then put his arm and swung it behind him and up his back putting him in a lock. But what I noticed about the arm is that it was bandaged. It was a bandaged left arm. I immediately knew who it was.

"K-Kuranosuke-kun!" I said in shock. I could already feel my cheeks turning pink. I quickly let go of him. "I'M SO S-SORRY KURANOSUKE-KUN!" I bowed to repent what I have done.

He slowly got up and rolled his shoulder around. When he groaned in pain, I sighed with grief.

"It's okay Yui-chan." Kuranosuke chuckled, "It's seems like you're pretty fired up today huh?" I was relieved that he was okay but I still felt uneasy about it.

"Heh heh heh...Yeah...I'm guess I'm pretty excited about this. This is our last year being together before we go to high school. I want to treasure these last few moments with everyone." I said shyly, blushing included. Kuranosuke seemed to be blushing too. People always say that I look adorable. I'm just as popular as Kuranosuke but we both reject them all.

Kuranosuke finally blurted out, "You look cute when you're happy." I blushed at his comment. Kuranosuke is always so kind but when it comes to tennis, that's a different story. "When you mean everyone, do you also mean Kenya too?" I felt a sudden rage grow within me when he mentioned Kenya. KEN-YA. The sound of that name makes rockets blow inside me but it reminds me that the scholarship is no longer in my reach. The feeling was both sadness and anger and frustration. I clenched my fists to hold in my anger. Kuranosuke saw this and thought that he had killed the mood I had today. But he's trying to help me make amends with his best friend so who could blame him. Especially when he gives you that pouty look. You just can't say no to that.

"Ah...sorry..." Kuranosuke answered.

"It's fine. I know what you're trying to do." I tried to give a smile but he could see that I was failing. I couldn't give that "Kira kira" aura that he gives when he's thinking about someone he hates. He started laughing at me.

"Nice try!" he told me. He ruffled through my hair. I had to get out of his grasps so I could make my hair neat again. "Come on," he started, "you got to forgive him or at least try to be near him and be in the same room without getting angry."

"I-I can't...I just can't." I explained.

"Well..." he started, "You are going to have to since you, me, AND Kenya are in the same class again."

I just looked at him. I tried to process the words into my brain... 'AND Kenya...in the same class...AGAIN...' I just could not believe it...

"WHAT!" I choked. I got attention from other students. I blushed ferociously and I hid in Kuranosuke's arms. He put his arms around me. He was always the brother I never had. My family consists of me, my mom, and my two sisters, Ringo, 12 going on 13, and Kiku, 16 going on 17. My dad was working a debt to payoff until he died when I was 9. My mom began working night shifts and night shifts to pay off our school's tuition. Kiku began to work only on weekends and continue her studies at school. She was able to get a academic scholarship to the prestigious Nomaiya Academy for high school. I had intended to go there too since my grades back in elementary school were top notch. Then Kenya cam around and killed those chances...me and Ringo go to Shitenhouji and intend to get the same scholarship Kiku has. Ringo still has a chance but I'm no longer in the running. I continue to study hard and work hard to at least get noticed my some high school. Kuranosuke and Yuuji know about my family problems and they will sometimes support my family. Kuranosuke's father will help pay for medical expenses when we use it and Yuuji's father will help us get clothes as we grow. They will always look out for me.

"HEY!" I heard someone shout, "Get a room if you are going to do that!" I blushed even more. I pushed Kuranosuke out of the way to see that he is also turning red. Kuro could never take a joke. It takes time for him to understand them.

"S-stop saying useless things, Hitouji!" Kuranosuke stammered. He was still blushing but I was able to calm down to turn from red to pink.

"You guys look so cute though..." Yuuji whined. I saw that Koharu-san wasn't there yet. Yuuji must have been bored and wanted to bother us. He succeeded perfectly.

"Ha...ha...It's nice to see you Yuuji..." I said. I tried to smile but my anger started to take over me and I started twitch a little bit.

"What's with that fave Yui-chan? Aren't glad to see me?" Yuuji pouted. He was all up in my face. I pushed him away and laughed.

"I forgive you...I forgive you..." I laughed. Kuranosuke began to laugh again after being stiffen by the comment Yuuji made earlier.

"Since you guys are in the same class again, what are you going to do Yui-chan?" Yuuji asked. My rage began to build again.

"...fu fu fu..."

Kuranosuke patted me on the head to calm me down a little. It worked for a short period of time until I heard THAT voice.

"OI! SHIRAISHI! YUUJI!" a blonde idiot shouted as he came running. I a a strong overpowering urge to punch him in the face or trip him or kick him in the nuts or do all three as he cam running. He stopped to look at me. I shot him a glare to back away from me.

"H-hey, Seinin..." he began. Kuranosuke said that I should try to develop a bond him again. But I couldn't handle the anger and sadness so I began to cry. I clenched my fist so hard that my hands began to bleed. But I ran away before they could open their mouths.

* * *

I came over to Shiraishi and Hitouji. But when Shiraishi turned around, I saw that be was blocking someone from my view. It was her. Seinin Yui. The girl that has hate me for life. I was surprise to see her crying when I got over there. Her hands were bleeding too. What's wrong with her? I don't understand why she hated me so much. No matter how hard I try to be friends with her or be nice to her, she would always give me a nasty look or a sad face then walk away. This is the last year I have with her. I want to make amends so she won't have to hold on to the grudge on me. I want to be friends again. I looked off to where she was running. I was about to take off until Shiraishi stopped me.

"She's been through a lot. Don't make her sad again." Shiraishi said. I just don't understand why she is so mad at me. It was one project. She was able to pass with an A. I ended up getting a B- overall. She still has good grades.

"Shiraishi," I called, "I think her hand started to bleed. YOU should go check on her." He understood where I was going at and quickly ran off. Then Hitouji came up and poked me in the face. I jumped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!" I screamed, backing away as he got closer.

"You still want that friendship you guys had, huh?" Hitouji said.

"Yea..."

* * *

I continued to run until I reached the back of the school. I stopped to catch my breathe. I don't have the best stamina but I'm at least a pretty good runner. I looked at my hands and see that they are bleeding from my nail-digging. But it wasn't a major blood shed. Just minor scratches in both of my palms.

'Why can't I just say 'I hate you!' then go punch him...Why do I always run away...' I thought. I needed someone to talk to. I can't talk to a counselor. He doesn't know me well enough to understand. Not everyone is the same. I just wished Kuranosuke was here...

"Hey," someone called, "Why are you running away from your friends, huh? Isn't this a new school year?" I turned to see Kuranosuke running toward me. I felt so happy to see his face. I calmed down a bit.

"Hey, Kuro-_chan._" I said. He stopped to look at me with a disgusted and disturbed look.

"_Chan_?" He said. His look still stayed. It made me laugh. He never liked the usage of -chan with his name.

"It makes me feel better." I pouted. He tried to laugh but he failed.

"Just use -kun, okay?" He said with a fail smile. I laughed so hard that I had to hold my stomach cause it hurt so much. Kuranosuke isn't one to make many jokes but once in a while he'll make a bad one. He noticed my hands and saw that I was too busy laughing to stop me. I suddenly felt that he was carrying me: bridal style. I was laughing then blushing at that moment.

"Why are you carrying me?" I tried to ask without making my face heat up.

"I didn't want to bother you while you laughing so I thought this was would be a lot better." He said closing up to my face. I saw that my face was red. I used Shiraishi's eyes as a mirror. That was how close he was. He started to snicker at me.

"You look adorable, but your hands are bleeding." He put out.

"I'm absolutely fine." I told him, "Besides, it's not that much damage done."

"It could get infected, make a clot in your blood stream and then you might die."

I pouted at him.

"Fine."

We got to the infirmary and Kuranosuke started to patch me up. There was an awkward silence since we weren't talking but Kuranosuke broke it.

"You know, KENYA noticed that you were hurt. I didn't see that your hands were a bloody massacre." Kuranosuke said emphasizing the word KENYA. I didn't answer back. I wanted to clench my fists again but Kuro STOMPED on my foot. I bit my lip and shed a single tear. Kuro knows when to be harsh with me when I go out of hand. But he knows not to be too harsh cause I'm pretty sensitive. I don't like being called sensitive. I throw a fit then cry my anger out.

"So..." I answered I was looking down at my hands that Kuranosuke was now bandaging up.

"So..." he continued, "aren't you going to thank him?"

"Never." I quickly inserted.

He just looked at me and raised a brow. I knew that look. He was going to do something about it. I was filled with fear. He finished bandaging my hands. I felt like I was Kuro.

"Ahh~ Ecstasy!" I imitated. Kuro frowned at that, but he later broke into a laughter like I did.

* * *

We went to our designated classes. I was worried that Yui might be still angry. She always mad and angry whenever I'm near her. I still don't understand the source of her hatred for me. She used to be all happy and shy and nervous and blushing all the time. I missed that. I would always tease her about that during those weeks of our friendship. Now these past years, she has been avoiding me. TWO WHOLE YEARS. Avoiding me, running away from me, or running to Shiraishi. She was always closer to Shiraishi. I always thought she had a crush on Shiraishi or that they were in a relationship. But when I asked Shiraishi, he laughed at me and told me that we were close like family. He is always there for her now. I remember that I use to always see her looking out the window during science back then. Science was one of her worst subjects. She always had Shiraishi. Always Shiraishi. She never asked Midori for help. It was always Shiraishi.

I was pulled out from my daze to see Yui in from of me. She now sat in front of me in class now. Great.

"I-I...," she started. She looked down at my table to avoid eye-contact with me. She tried to squeeze her chair but couldn't since her hands started to hurt. She was blushing a bit. Then she looked up into my eyes. Her green eyes met my blue eyes. I could see that this time was different. Her eyes weren't filled with anger but something like anxiety or fluster. She looked adorable and innocent. I wanted to stare at her all day. I soften my gaze.

"I want to thank you, Oshitari." She looked away from my gaze to look at the floor. "I want to thank you for your concern over my well-being all these years." She looked back at my eyes without turning her head. But shifted her eyes again to look at the floor. "I-I'll try to make amends...if you want to...?" She went back and went to stare at my table. I couldn't see her expression since her hair blocked her face. She turned around before I could reply. I was happy to see her actually talking to me. I smiled at her attempt to talk to me. I bet she was going against herself to make an effort. Shiraishi always did the talking for her. She is always so shy. It was, I would say, cute.

* * *

I never liked lunch time. I don't know why. I never liked it. But it was fun to eat with the tennis team. There was Koharu-san, Gin-san, Senri-san, Yuuji-kun, Kenjirou-san, Kuranosuke-kun, and little Hikaru-kun, …...and Oshitari. Oshitari sat at one end of the table and I sat with Kuranosuke at the other end of the table. They talked about tennis and other weird things. I felt sad for Hikaru-kun. He had to be in the middle of all of that. I continued to eat my lunch and do some reading until Gin asked me a question.

"Are your hands okay, Seinin-san?" he asked.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry." I replied. But I did have a hard time eating with bandaged hands.

"~OHH! Yui-chi! Are you sure? ~Kuro-rin can feed you!" Koharu-san blurted. Kuro and I had the same reaction. We choked or spit our our food (I choked and Kuro was ABOUT TO spit out his food) then blushed ferociously the suggestion Koharu-san had made. Yuuji-kun and Koharu-san laughed at us.

"I think I should eat with my friends..." I said softly to myself. Kuranosuke heard my comment.

"Yeah...you should...or we could eat in the classroom..." Kuro replied. I giggled.

"HUH? What are you guys talking about over there, huh? Are you guys planning to go to the Science Labs after everyone leaves to MAKE a _project_?" Yuuji said. I couldn't stop blushing. My face was heating up so bad. But I was disgusted at the comment too. Kuro was my brother. If we did THAT, then it would be incest and...IT'S TOO MUCH! I got up from my seat.

"I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" I stammered. I hid my face with my hair and ran out into the hallway.

* * *

"HUH? What are you guys talking about over there, huh? Are you guys planning to go to the Science Labs after everyone leaves to MAKE a _project_?" I heard Yuuji say. I was able to translate the words that he put together. I was shocked. I saw that Zaizen's face was also showing that he was disgusted but mostly disturbed. We only stared at our food, not daring to look what commotion was there on the other side.

"I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" I heard Yui say. She ran off to the hallway.

"So...Kuro-rin..." Koharu started to say. Shiraishi was covering his face with both his hands then running his fingers through his hair to calm down. I saw that his face was slightly pink.

"Aren't you going to chase after her and HELP her in the bathroom?" Yuuji finished. Shiraishi's face became a little bit more red. He closed his eyes to keep his peace. He was twitching a bit.

"WOW!~ It's only the first day of school and you guys already decided to DO THINGS? You guys are young so I guess learning IS necessary." Chitose said. I lost my appetite. I really wanted to leave. Who knows what else they are going to say. Shiraishi's whole face was red. I look at at Zaizen and his face was red! Like a ripe tomato. I couldn't handle their talking. I finished my bento (with speed like lighting) and went out the door. I heard Gin and Koishikawa try to stop their argument. I didn't know what happened but I don't want to know the result.

I walked to our classroom to put away my bento. I entered my classroom to see Yui putting her head down on her desk. I opened the door but she didn't move her head. I went pass her to sit down but I decided not too. I went up to her and hugged her from behind.

* * *

I was resting my head. I was trying to relax despite of all the things that were happening today. Seeing Oshitari again. Being teased because I hang out with Kuranosuke-kun a lot. Trying to do him a favor by making amends with Oshitari. I lost track of my thoughts when I heard someone open the sliding door. I didn't move and kept my head still. I heard his steps come closer. I thought it was Shiraishi or somebody else so I was really nervous. I was so afraid. Then I felt some arms cover me. They had put their hands around my stomach. They felt warm. They felt kind. It felt like comfort. The moment was killed when the bell rang. I hadn't moved from where I was. But when I heard him move. I didn't hear many footsteps. He took only one step and sat down. Then my heart just pounding in my chest. What was this feeling? Hate? Anger? No...it couldn't be...was it the same feeling I had when we were friends...Did I really want the relationship again? I don't know. I can't figure out anything. It was like he was Kuranosuke but Oshitari gave the feeling that I knew him longer. Our friendship was history. 'The past should stay in the past' was what Yuuji suggested. I guess that since this is our last year together, I should try and be friends again. I still hated him. Everyone knew that my chance was gone. He seemed like he didn't care...But I don't want to hold this pain in chest anymore...

* * *

Classes on the first day of school was the same. They are giving you advice for your future when you leave middle school and go on to high school. I never knew what Yui felt when I did that. I wanted to hold her and hug her like we were friends again. I wanted to have the same exhilarating feeling that I get when I was around her. But what was this feeling I had for her all these years. The feelings that I harbored about her...I couldn't believe that I didn't notice this...Did the feeling jump out in front of me when she actually talked to me without an angry face. I felt happy that time. But what's this feeling that made my heart thump, made my head spin, made my stomach tickle, made my face heat up when I think about her? Seinin Yui. Yui. Love? My face heated up and I tried to shake it off my face.

"Hey," Shiraishi called, "are you okay?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah..." I said, "There's just something on my mind lately today..."

I turned my body but I ended up bumping into Chitose. He had a smug smile on his face. I felt that he had read what was going on in my mind. But he came closer to my ear (he was so damn tall that he only needed to bend down to my ear).

The words that came out of his mouth were, "You like that Seinin Yui girl, huh, Kenya?"

My face heated up at those words. I shook my head then kneel down. I felt like pulling my hair out. My face was burning up, my heart was giving that 'thump thump' sound. I couldn't make it out. What was holding me back? I couldn't relax. I had to let the feeling out.

"DAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**a/n:**

**ahhhh...ECSTASY!~**

**I feeling so relieved right now...finally...a good chapter...but the stories are going to be on hold for now...I'm on a Shiraishi frenzy because of the latest manga chapter of Shin Prince of Tennis of New Prince of Tennis. (but I refer to use Shin Prince of Tennis...SPoT...heheh...) So for now, I'm going to stop typing for The World Full of Books and this because they both contain Shiraishi...NOOOOO! But you have to read what's going on in SPoT. Chapter 32! but you will have to read it from the very beginning or you won't get it...and also...SHIRAISHI IS PERFECT!**

**But do not fret my dear readers. I am going to start typing a new story. It's going to take place at RIKKAI! Those two stories almost have connected story lines. So yeah...It's because our dear ****Konomi-sensei only updates the manga by sending out only two chapters a month...TORTURE! **

**The next update for the stories may take a while.**

**But the information that I use for my stories mostly com from Livejournal. You can find everything there. Even the review for the latest DL7! I lost the link though...**

**Full Shitenhouji Profiles (everyone): ****.#cutid1**

**Oshitari Kenya History: ****.**

**Prince of Tennis information (almost all of the information): ****.com/fanbook/**

**Kanrin Maru and the Japanese Embassy for the United States: ****.org/wiki/Kanrin_Maru**

**They are very reliable. But you guys should read the Pairpuri scans on livejournal to keep you busy. There are other links and information but it pertains to Rikkai. So you will have to find it on google or wait until I post the stories to tell you. Shiraishi is going to be the glue to hold this story together actually and some OC as friends. SHIRAISHI GLUE= White stone glue! Lol. If you want to see how the character sorta looks it then go to my deviantart. It's on my profile so go!**

**But as you can see, Kenya doesn't know about the scholarship she wanted and I thought it would be funny if she tried to beat up Shiraishi. Kenya refers her as Yui in his mind, thoughts and to his friends but when he refers to her directly, he calls her by her last name. Yui refers to Kenya as Oshitari to show their distance and relationship. KURO-CHAN! But when you go to livejournal, You will see where I get some of the jokes in here. But during that lunch scene, Kintaro wasn't there because I don't want to introduce him yet (new school year and new freshmen and it would've been awkward to put Kintaro in that certain conversation). May be in the next chapter, I will introduce Kintaro to her and make him the strongest tennis player in Shitenhouji! HAAAHAHAHAHAA!**

**But I thank you for having the time to read this author rant and hope you liked the chapter!**

**See you guys next month!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Copyrights go to Konomi-sensei. I own the Ocs.**

**a/n: **

**I so so so so so SO SORRY about the uber late update. Please forgive me! I finally read what happened in Shin Prince of Tennis 33-34. OH MY GOD! I really have an urge to tell you but you have to find out yourselves. I only read the translated dialogue...so I really don't know what his arm looks like...AHHH! I really want to see it. **

**But here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The second day of school... Oh joy! I get to see speed demon's face in the morning too! We just happen to always come to school early everyday. That's just great. I went up to class and open the door. I went to my desk, ignoring the mindless idiot behind me. I unpacked my books and my homework. He was just tapping his pencil and twirling it around with his fingers. I would say the atmosphere was pretty awkward. I really didn't want to face him. After what happened yesterday... Yeah...not wanting to talk to him. His selfishness...being so weak-minded...idiot...bastard... I lost everything that day... But his arms and actions told me a different story... he was kind and selfless... I shook that thought out of my head...

I continued to look over my homework from yesterday. How I wished that Kuranosuke was here... He can listen to my thoughts and comfort me... messed up Kuro-nii-chan... stealing medicine from the infirmary...

* * *

Yui entered the classroom. Not even sparing a glance at me. She just went to her desk and unpacked her things... Is she mad about yesterday? Do I really like her? I felt my face burn after thinking that thought. I started banging my head against the desk. WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS! I started to attempt to pull my hair out. I can't believe that I actually love her! Do I love her? I like her, yea, but I do not LOVE her. I like her. Yeah! I like her as a friend. She always helped me out when I needed her. Then when that project came around...everything just shattered. Shattered to pieces. Even though she doesn't tutor me anymore, I still want her to be around me. But I don't like her in that kind of way. Yeah, other girls come up and tutor me but they get distracted and end up NOT tutoring me. But she was able to actually help me and help me improve in my studies. And this year she actually tried to talk to me! Like face to face conversation. I was so happy but do I like her in that kind of way? AHHH! I started to whack my head against my desk. Grabbing my hair trying to hold some sanity in me.

"Hey," Yui asked, "A-Are you okay, Oshitari?" She seemed to be concerned but also weirded out by what I was doing right now.

"Y-Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine. I think I just forgot something..."

"Obviously,..." I heard her say before turning around again. Same old, same old. She still hates my guts but at least she didn't run away or punch me. Since she's trying to mend our friendship again, maybe I can help with that too. I know she's sensitive about things, but I do know my limits. Maybe we could hang out again. I opened my mouth when Shiraishi pops in.

"Ohaiyo!" Shiraishi said. I twitched a bit. This was just a perfect timing.

"Ohaiyo, Kuranosuke-kun!" Yui said brightly. She's always happy to see Shiraishi.

"O-Ohaiyo, Shiraishi..." I said. He looked at me weirdly. I stared back at him. I looked around me to see if he was looking at something else, but sadly there was only me and Yui in the classroom and now Shiraishi.

"What's with your hair, Kenya?" he asked, while holding back his laughter. Yui turned around form her desk and looked at me. She started laughing at me also. I went up to the windows and used it as a mirror. My hair was a mess. No. It was chaos. It look like I just woke up and somebody else came up and messed around with my hair. I started to fix it up a little bit. I didn't bring any hair gel so it doesn't look good as it always does. She looked happy when she was laughing at me. She always enjoyed my pain and suffering. She's not innocent as she always is. She looks kind and sweet but her personality is like a bull. Never giving up. Always going for her best. She never took the easy way out of things. She always worked hard. She will always work hard if she knows that she would be happy with the results. But being friends with me never did any good for her so she never tried, I guess. But her smile brought back so many memories of our friendship and when we were hanging out in class. She may have felt sorry for the idiot who sucks at History but she bared with my stupidity.

"Why are you staring at me, Oshitari?" Yui asked cautiously. I soon noticed that I had been staring at her the whole time. Other students came in the classroom and greeted us but I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice.

"S-Sorry..." I said, "I was just thinking about something. I went back to my desk and sat down and looked at the board. Maybe at lunch I could ask her...

* * *

_DING! DANG! DONG! DONG!_

The bells were so annoying. It was finally lunch time. I was able to get a decent conversation with Oshitari... He's acting really weird today... My chest started to hurt. Yesterday... what happened yesterday? He hugged me... It felt like a knew him for years... like we were friends again... This is the last year. Maybe the last year that I will ever see him. I don't want to hold on to the burden for long. It's gonna make me go nuts for years. 'The earlier the better' they say. Let's get this over with! Maybe a private lunch is better. After what happened yesterday... Okay...

"Um...Oshitari-kun..." I said, "Do you mind eating lunch with me..." I turned away. This was sort of awkward... This is so out of the blue... "If it's too awkward then you don't have to eat lunch with me... It's just a favor Kuranosuke asked me to do...and I guess I will be going to my other friends..." As I was about to turn and leave, he caught me by my wrist. I turn around to look at him again.

"It's fine..." he said with a smile. I looked at him for a moment. This brought back memories. Good memories. His answer made me happy. It made me smile.

"Great!" I replied, "Let's eat in the classroom. There won't be much chaos there." we both laughed. Maybe if we forget about the past, then we can be friends all over again... maybe... the loss of the Nomaiya Academy scholarship. My chest pounded. Remembering the fault of what happened started to hurt. The past is too painful to ignore...It's crap...I felt the tears flowing. He tried to comfort me but I slapped him away. I ran. Ran away from him.

* * *

After she suggested that we eat in the classroom, she ran away. She ran away crying. Did I do something? I told her that I was fine eating with her and she smiled but then she started crying. I know that if I chased after her, she would cry even more and get hurt even more. I just stood there and watched her run. Run away from me.

I guess today was okay, Yui hasn't gone nuts yet. She seems sane today. If I stay in the infirmary, then there would be some peace and quiet. I went to open the door to the infirmary, when I heard someone call my name.

"Kuranosuke!"

I turn around and I was clobbered down by a small female. The light brown hair was very recognizable. The girl looked up at me with tears flowing from her green eyes. It just hurts to see that. It just hurts to see her cry. It just breaks your heart. When she's hurt, you're hurt too. I know that she holds too much pain to handle and hold inside. But I can't do much for her. All I can do is just watch her cry it all out and vent it all out on me. I don't mind. She's just that way. I just held her. Let the tears flow...

Tennis Practice

Kenya was pretty down today. He would usually rhapsodize about the what's great to Chitose and Gin, but today, he was pretty quiet. Not just quiet. He was SLOW. As in REALLY SLOW. He wasn't in the zone today either. Surprisingly, he ran into a tree, the fence, and the benches. No wait...he ran into the net too... This is getting troublesome... He already got scratches and bandages on his face, arms, and knees. If he stays like this for the Osaka Preliminaries, he is so off the team. He already trained with weights to get a longer lasting stamina but now that's all going to go to waste. I sighed. He can't keep this up. Captain responsibilities are so troublesome... But that new member is really something. He creamed all the first years and the second years. Even our tensai Zaizen. That little red head might be my new apprentice. Tooyama Kintaro. Interesting boy. But Kenya acting up too much today. I didn't see him at lunch but after lunch, he wasn't talking much and he pretty much avoided everybody. He got in trouble for not going to the broadcasting room during lunch but I wonder what's on his mind.

"Hey Kenya." I asked. He turned his head and faced me. He looked bored.

"What, Shiraishi?" he said, dully. This was getting me worried. He is usually peppy and crazy. Today, he is so so down.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No..." he said, holding the o.

"Please don't lie." I warned, Because if you are then you are going to run laps. A LOT OF LAPS..."

He looked up at me then moved to the other side of the bench to make me some room.

"So...What's the problem?" I asked. It took a while before he answered.

"You are sure that you are not in love with Yui, right?" he asked. I can't believe that he is still pestering over that. I sighed. This kind of stress is not good for a middle schooler like me. New members and current member's problems is just too much to handle.

"NO. You asked me this many times and I don't like her in that way. She's just a troublesome little sister." I plainly put out, "Why do you keep on asking me? Do you like her or something?"

When I said that last sentence, he just froze, his face was red, and he was emitting a great amount of heat. Like a fireplace.

"Are you okay, Kenya?" I asked. I was a little worried. I didn't want any of my teammates to be sick. But I knew the real reason anyway. He obviously had a crush on Yui. I simply smirked at him.

"Y-Yea...I'm fine..." he softly stuttered. This could be an amusing game to play.

"You like Yui, right, Kenya?" I said. He jumped up.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I LIKE HER? I DON'T LIKE HER B-BUT I LIKE HER BUT NOT IN THAT KIND OF W-WAY, way..." He shouted. He gathered a lot of attention from the tennis club members. I glared at them to get them back to practice. They immediately continued their practice and I went to help Kenya up form the floor.

"From that behavior, I'm guessing you do like her." I told him, smiling.

"D-D-Don't tell anyone...Chitose found out and if those two find out then I won't be able to live it down..." He said while looking at the floor.

"Is that the reason why you're slowing down?" I asked. I can't let his feelings for someone get in the way of practice.

"Whatever... I'm fine...You don't like her...that's it...I'm going to play a match with some other third, okay, Shiraishi..." he said before walking away. He obviously likes her. Maybe he's bothered by what happened during lunch... She didn't tell me anything, but when you add everything up, it does make sense. This would happened since I know now that he likes her. But why would he be so down about it. I decided to let it slide. I can't let distractions get in the way of my tennis responsibilities as captain. I continued to watch the first years, second years, and the third years play.

* * *

I needed to finish my homework before I got to work. Why do we so much homework on the second day of school? It was only the second day of school. I finally finished that stupid 'Self-Realization' essay for Japanese. We did this in our first year when we came in middle school. That still reminds me of the History Project that I failed with Oshitari... I try to be nice but the past just comes back and bites me in the ass. It haunts me. It's the memory that can kill my confidence and future. It tells me that I can not be eligible for the Nomaiya scholarship. He killed my chances. I'm only able to go to the public schools that can offer a scholarship for my somewhat-decent grades. I can't cry. I can't be sad anymore. It's the past. It's history. I can't change history. I can only make history. I can only make the future. And my future isn't what I wanted. We can't always get what we want.

Inhale

Exhale

I told myself to breathe and calm down. I can't go nuts. When people worry over me, I cause trouble. I have to remember to go to the staff room to get Ringo's homework from her teacher. After that I have to go to work. And get some leeks for soup. It's strange that she got a cold in spring. It's only 30º C (86º F) out. But I hope I can get to work on time and still have time to go shopping. I packed up the books and school things that I needed and I headed out the door.

"Ooof!"

I bumped into a bulge. The bulge was able to knock me down to the floor. I looked up to see it's Oshitari. I felt my chest tighten as my gaze locked on him. He began to help pick up my things but we didn't make any eye contact. He handed back my books to me, still making no eye contact.

"Sorry..." he whispered before going past me. I kept my gaze on him. He went to his desk and get his bag. He looked up at me. I looked away, pretending that I was about to leave. I gave one last glance at him and softly said, "Whatever..." and walked out the door, then closing it behind me and continued to walk to the staff room.

**a/n:**

**AHH!**

**Sorry for not updating in like...A MONTH but I haven't done ANY of my summer assignments and school starts in like...A WEEK so I better get moving...lol **

**Not much action going on and I sorta introduced Kintaro... DON'T WORRY. They will ACTUALLY meet him in the later chapters...**

**I read the translated dialogue of SpoT chapter 33 and 34 and I was like "HOLY FRICKEN SHIT!" I was cracking up the whole time and I had to pause at times. You're reactions might be different from mine since I'm considered mental but that's okay. **

**I'm thinking of a sequel already but it's going to be a ZaizenxOC or a OCxZaizen... There might be a sequel and there might not be a sequel... depends if you want Ringo (Yui's little sister) to be in it. If you guys do want to see it then tell me if you want her to be in the same class as him or not... You can see how she looks like (if you want) on my deviantart account. It's on my profile.**

**Uhhhh... I hope you guys weren't mad... High school is going to be crap and I might not update any of my stories as much... and I'm going to be helping my sister move out and blah blah blah... **

**Hope you guys are happy and hope you review! Reviewing can keep me going and let me actually finish my homework and write chapters faster so hope you guys review! And mostly because I've lost my ideas... REVIEWING CAN BRING BACK MY MEMORIES! See you guys...whenever...**

**:&**


End file.
